Peter McCain
Peter is an unseen character in the new map for Call of Duty: World at War Shi No Numa. He is never seen or heard, and the only reference to him is in an Easter Egg that plays when you turn on all of the radios in the initial starting room. The message is the following: "R-4808n 27 14 06 115 48 40. I hope your receiving this transmission Peter, if you are not, then all is is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static*(safe) at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* (be contained) at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Rictofen-barely audible) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of (element) 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static* team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Based on this paragraph, it can be assumed that Peter worked on the apparent "experiment" that are the Nazi Zombies. It can also be assumed that Peter is American because of the speaker of the above paragraph has an American accent. Other than this Easter Egg, Peter has never appeared or been referenced in Call of Duty. His fate is unknown.*The Soldier talking on the radio might be one of the playable characters in Verrückt, as he mentioned that he and other solders failed to contain the asylum Trivia *The Soldier talking mentions something about moving the experiment from the Asylum (Verruckt) to Shi No Numa, it's possible he is one of playable characters in Verruckt. *The numbers at the beginning of the message are longitude and latitude coordinates for Area 51, The numbers at the end of the message are the coordinates of the Tunguska event (a powerful explosion that occurred near the Tunguska River, said to be caused by a meteor) in Russia. It may be possible that someone from Area 51 was trying to contact Peter at Tunguska. *The number "115" in the transmission refers to the periodic table of elements. The element is Ununpetium, and it is found in meteorites, such as the one found in Shi No Numa. The element is also the energy source for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and might be what brought the Hell Hounds to the area and the zombies back to life. *If you touch the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different color. *It is possible that Peter is Dempsey, as Tank is just his nickname *In Verruckt if you look at the corner of the room with speed cola in it there is a mannequin with a rope hanging around its neck, exactly like the hanging man in Shi No Numa. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies